Yo soy el mejor
by Marly nee
Summary: VxB. Cómo Vegeta quiere ser el mejor en todo...Otro fic sobre los tres benditos años, pero esta vez creo que todos diremos pobre Yamcha. :,
1. ¿Vegeta o Yamcha?

Todos se preparan para la aparición de los androides pero algo más parece que está por hacer su aparición.

-Bulma, cariño, cambia esa cara y llévale estos pastelitos al joven y apuesto Vegeta –dijo la sra. Briefs guiñando un ojo cómplice.

-Porque tengo que hacer cosas que puedes hacer tú –dijo Bulma más para sí que para su madre.

-Porque al guapo Vegeta le gustas tú no yo.

-¡MADRE! –exclamó Bulma poniéndose roja- ¡Qué cosas dices!

-Yo no sé porqué sigues con el joven Yamcha, él es muy simpático pero Vegeta es tan varonil y esa frente ancha que tiene y…

Para ese entonces Bulma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos ¿o mejor sería decir en sus sentimientos? Su madre tenía razón Vegeta era un hombre muy atractivo y por otra parte su relación con Yamcha no iba de la mejor manera posible. "Pero qué estás pensando, Bulma" se dijo para sí.

-Y vas a llevarle los pastelitos –escuchó finalmente la voz de su madre sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Está bien

-Mi hija y el joven Vegeta se van a casar ohhh –canturreaba la señora Briefs quien se marchaba de la sala mientras Bulma le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

****

La imagen de Bulma aparece en la pantalla.

-¡Qué quieres, mujer!

-Mi madre te manda estos pastelitos –dijo la chica peliazul levantando la fuente.

-Por mí tú y tu madre se pueden ir al cara… -no terminó la frase porque el ruido de sus tripas le exigía una colación.

Detuvo la gravedad y abrió la puerta.

-Toma –le dijo Bulma.

-Hmp –contestó Vegeta.

Luego ella se marcharía y él retomaría el comería pastelillos y continuaría el entrenamiento.

****

-Yamcha, bésame, bésame apasionadamente, como nunca antes lo has hecho –le pedía una suplicante Bulma.

-¿Pero aquí, en medio de la sala de tus padres? Pensé que nada de sexo en tu casa –respondió el joven.

-¡Besarme no es tener sexo! –gritó la mujer

-Está bien amor no te lo tomes así sólo que como últimamente casi ni me dejas tocarte…

-Y tú en lugar de aprovechar, cuestionas?

-Lo siento

-Sólo bésame –dijo Bulma. El joven acercó sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besar lentamente, luego el beso se volvió más encendido cuando de pronto una voz del otro lado de la estancia los volvió a la realidad.

-¡APÁREENSE EN OTRO LADO HUMANOS IDIOTAS! ¡Y TÚ, MUJER, DAME MÁS ROBOTS!

Bulma en silencio agradeció a Kami la interrupción de Vegeta. Le había pedido a Yamcha que la bese apasionadamente para ver si lograba encender las cenizas que quedaban en ella, pero sólo sirvió para corroborar sus sospechas: ya no lo amaba. Todo eso pasaba en su mente mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban palabras, claro que Yamcha estaba detrás de Bulma, no tenía ya la valentía de enfrentar al príncipe saiyajin cara a cara desde que cierta vez estuvo a punto de eliminarlo, pero esa es otra historia.

-¡Apúrate mujer y deja de mirarme con esa cara! –el príncipe se esperaba una nueva batalla verbal con la peliazul de esas que tanto le divertían pero en cambio lo sorprendió lo que pasó.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Vegeta. Ahora mismo te llevo algunos robots que tengo listos en el laboratorio –dijo esto con voz muy suave mientras salía de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres boquiabiertos. Vegeta gruñó y se fue a seguir entrenando.

****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****:** Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic, sí ya sé que me estoy obsesionando con los famosos tres años. Tengo otro en marcha sobre lo mismo, pero, éste en particular va a tener una tónica diferente. Please dejen reviews. 


	2. Sensaciones encontradas

Después de ese incidente Bulma había despachado a Yamcha lo más rápido posible, bajo la excusa de que tenía aún mucho trabajo pendiente. Yamcha podía sentir que algo no andaba del todo bien pero no se podía imaginar qué era.

Los días pasaron y Bulma actuaba cada vez con menor interés hacia Yamcha parece que todo lo relacionado con ellos dos se le había vuelto una rutina automática. Pronto Yamcha anunció que saldría dos semanas de gira con su equipo de baseball. Bulma celebró para sí la noticia, era el tiempo que necesitaba para redefinir su vida. Por un lado estaban esas sensaciones que le despertaba Vegeta, esos impulsos nunca antes sentidos por nadie y por el otro lado estaba su estabilidad con Yamcha, sus años de noviazgo, la seguridad que eso representaba. Además –se decía con frecuencia- lo de Vegeta son sólo fantasías descabelladas, él nunca se fijaría en una humana, y diciendo esto daba por zanjado el tema en su cabeza, pero el tema era cada vez más recurrente a medida que pasaban los días.

****

Es de noche en la Corporación Capsula. Yamcha en la puerta se despide de Bulma.

-Hasta pronto, amor.

-Vuelve pronto –mintió Bulma fingiendo una sonrisa

-Y ahora mi beso de despedida, de esos cómo te gustan

El joven tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y cada vez el beso se hizo más profundo. Ni Yamcha ni Bulma se percataron que alguien los observaba desde la oscuridad.

-Bah, patéticos humanos –murmuró Vegeta.

Él no sabía bien porqué pero la peliazul se le había metido en la sangre, le quemaba la piel, se colaba en su mente, distraía su entrenamiento. Sin darse cuenta había memorizado su rutina siguiendo su minúsculo ki y a veces como hoy, la espiaba. Solía hacerlo con mayor frecuencia cuando estaba el insecto insoportable en casa –como solía referirse a Yamcha- le molestaba sobremanera que toque a la mujer. Ése era su territorio, la mujer vivía ahí por lo tanto le pertenecía. Vegeta pensaba que era sólo eso, que le molestaba que toquen su propiedad y que lo que le hacía sentir la mujer sólo era una necesidad del cuerpo, puesto que desde hace mucho no poseía a una.

****

Bulma –luego de despedir a su novio- camina por los oscuros pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, rumbo a su habitación, al llegar casi a su puerta una voz que no logra reconocer se escucha de la nada y le dice:

-Así que ese es el beso que más te gusta, hmp, creí que eras más atrevida –dijo la voz casi en un susurro.

-¡Ahh! -pegó un gritito sordo.

Luego Vegeta se metería a su habitación y ella a la suya, al meterse en la cama aún se preguntaba si lo que había escuchado era realidad o uno de sus tantos sueños despierta.

"Era Vegeta, sin duda era él" pensó. "Pero qué le importa que beso es mi preferido y cómo se atreve a decirme que pensaba que era más atrevida. Pero alto, tiene razón, yo soy más atrevida que ese tímido beso, me pregunto, ¿Cómo besará Vegeta? Mmm… Sólo imaginarlo se me enciende la sangre. No, Bulma, tu novio es Yamcha y no debes de pensar en Vegeta que encima te espió ¡ja! Que se creerá pero mañana me va a escuchar", mientras decía esto el sueño la vencía.

Esa noche todos sus sueños fueron con Vegeta, y déjenme decirles que no fueron nada santos.

****

Vegeta por su parte se reprochaba lo que había hecho, ¡qué hice! Demonios, yo el príncipe de los Saiyajins espiando a una vulgar humana y encima cuestionarla sobre sus ritos de apareamiento con el enclenque de su novio. Grr… qué rabia… -dijo esto y salió por la ventana, no soportaba estar un minuto más bajo el mismo techo que la mujer.

****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****: **¿Qué pasará al día siguiente? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Y cómo creen que besa Vegeta? Gracias por el review que dejaron, sigan dejando Reviews por favor. Y a ver donde nos lleva esta historia.

Les cuento no soy de pensar de antemano que voy a escribir sólo me siento y escribo lo que salga, por ahí pueden haber errores o palabras de más, espero me sepan entender pero es que no suelo corregir mucho, para no alterar la idea tal cual salió.


	3. Sorpresa nocturna

**Disclaimer****:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

****

Nada. Eso fue lo que pasó al día siguiente. Bulma había bajado a la hora del desayuno dispuesta a gritarle entre divertida y molesta por espiarla la noche anterior, pero del príncipe saiyajin ni el rastro. No le tomó mucho a la peliazul comprobar que Vegeta no estaba en la Corporación Cápsula y espero en vano la noche para lo que creía sería el regreso de un hambriento saiyajin; pero fue en inútil. Vegeta no volvió ni esa noche ni la siguiente ni las siguientes noches de la semana.

****

Cierta noche más de una semana después de que Vegeta se fuera, Bulma se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde en el laboratorio, subió hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación y en la oscuridad del pasillo se chocó con algo –no sabría decir qué- inmediatamente sintió que le sujetaban las manos y la ponían contra la pared. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, le salió un gritito sordo, inaudible. Intentó gritar una segunda vez y esta vez sus labios fueron interceptados por otros labios, y su lengua fue retada por otra lengua comenzando así una batalla sin fin. Pronto ambas muñecas serían sujetadas por una sola mano y la ahora mano libre empezó su recorrido ascendente por el muslo de Bulma. De repente lo sujeto y la alzó haciendo que sus muslos –uno de ellos subido por inercia- queden alrededor del cuerpo de él, mientras seguía el beso. Así estuvieron unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Cuando de pronto él paró en seco, dejó de besarla, y la soltó. Entonces una voz varonil se oyó en el silencio de la noche como un susurro: Ahora ya sé como te gustan los besos. Bulma alcanzó a decir Veg- y él ya no estaba.

****

Bulma entró a su habitación, encendió la luz, estaba como un zombi. Se tocaba los labios y por fin pudo terminar la palabra: Vegeta, era Vegeta. Una risa mezclada con lágrimas de pronto brotó de sí hasta que se quedó dormida.

****

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA****:** Ya muchachits comenzó lo interesante, fue un capítulo corto lo sé pero no se pueden quejar ¿eh? ¿Qué pasará a la mañana siguiente? ¿Volverá Vegeta a huir? Quédense siguiendo este fic, dejen Reviews si desean. Y gracias a todos los que están leyendo mis fics.


End file.
